PMS
by Hara22
Summary: Bagaimana cara Park Woojin menangani Ahn Hyungseob yang sedang PMS? check this out! / [Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob ] [Jinseob!][Produce 101 Season 2/Wanna One] / [warn! GS, Typos] /DLDR!


**PMS**

.

.

.

Cast :

Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob

(Jinseob)

Rated :

M

Genre :

Romance, Humor

Warning!

Maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan atau semacamnya, atau pairing tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian suka

AU, GS, Typos, Bahasa Non Baku!

.

.

.

.

Jadi hari ini hari minggu, Woojin rencananya mau _rafting_ sama temen - temennya sekarang dia lagi packing sama siap siap mau berangkat. Tapi tiba - tiba ada telpon.

.

.

.

.

"Hallo, by kenapa?" Woojin ngedengerin suara ceweknya kayak lagi nangis gitu, Woojin panik dong tapi dia berusaha tenang dulu.

 _"Kamu dimana hiks... bisa kerumah nggak hiks.."_

Woojin bingung, masalahnya dia udah mau berangkat, tapi Hyungseob malah nelpon dia sambil nangis - nangis.

Woojin berusaha ngomong pelan - pelan.

"Aku dirumah, kamu kenapa nangis by"

Kali ini dia denger ada suara grusak - grusuk terus suara Hyungseob yang ngerintih kesakitan. Woojin makin panik dong ini

" _Perutku sakit banget huhuhu,dirumah nggak ada orang aku nggak bisa bangun by sakit banget"_

Pikiran Woojin udah kemana - mana sekarang, gimana kalo Hyungseob pingsan nggak ada yang nolongin, pokoknya perasaannya juga udah nggak enak banget.

Woojin buru - buru ngambil jaketnya di lemari terus ngambil kunci mobilnya di meja.

"Aku kesana sebentar lagi tunggu by"

Woojin lari - larian ke garasi rumah bodo amat dah tuh mama sama papanya teriak - teriak nanyain kenapa Woojin lari - larian pagi - pagi di pikiranya sekarang cuma ada Hyungseob.

Waktu perjalanan kerumah Hyungseob dia baru inget dia belum bilang kalo nggak jadi ikut _rafting._

Mumpung lagi lampu merah dia ngambil handphone nya di dashboard mobil ngehubungin Haknyeon salah satu temen Woojin yang juga ikut hari ini.

"Nyeon, maaf gue nggak jadi ikut hari ini, bilangin sama semuanya sorry banget"

" _Nyet, lo kenapa sih dadakan gini bilangnya nggak kemarin - kemarin!"_

"Ya maaf Nyeon, Hyungseob nangis - nangis katanya perutnya sakit ngga bisa bangun , mana dirumahnya ngga ada orang lagi"

" _Yaudah nanti gue bilang ke bang Jonghyun"_

 _"Thank's,_ Nyeon"

.

.

.

.

Pas udah nyampe dirumah Hyungseob dia langsung masuk kerumah, ke lantai dua kamarnya Hyungseob. Disitu dia liat Hyungbseob lagi tidur di kasur kakinya di tekuk sambil nangis - nangis megangin perutnya.

Woojin duduk di pinggir kasur, ngelus pundak ceweknya pelan banget .

"By, yang mana yang sakit, mau bubur nggak?"

"HUHUHU SAKIT.."

Woojin tambah bingung dong sebenernya nih Hyungseob sakit apa nggak mau ngomong nangisnya tambah keras. Woojin coba ngelurusin kakinya Hyungseob pelan pelan, terus selimutin cewenya itu.

"Bentar aku buatin teh anget dulu dibawah"

Woojin lari - larian kebawah, nggak tau juga nih pegawai di rumah Hyungseob pada kemana sepi bener.

.

.

.

.

Pas udah selesai bikinin teh, woojin duduk lagi di sebelah Hyungseob, yang masih aja nangis, Gila sih Hyungseob sakit apa sebenernya, sampe lama banget nangisnya.

"Ini minum dulu pelan - pelan"

Woojin nyandarin badan Hyungseob di sandaran kasur terus ngasih teh yang tadi dia buat.

"Udah enakan?"

Hyungseob cuma ngagguk doang , terus naruh kepalanya di paha Woojin, sambil ngusap air matanya, perutnya sih masih sakit tapi nggak sesakit tadi.

"Kamu lagi kedatangan tamu ya?" Woojin ngusap rambut Hyungseob yang ada di pahanya. Iya, Woojin baru ngeh waktu liat kalender di meja ada tanda lingkaran merah.

Hyungseob ngangguk terus megangin tangan Woojin yang ada di kepalanya.

"Tumben sih kayak gitu , biasanya juga nggak separah ini"

"YA MANA AKU TAU KAMU TUH, ANEH - ANEH AJA TANYANYA!"

Woojin kicep, ini Hyungseob cepet banget berubah mood nya barusan nangis - nangis , terus manja , sekarang galak banget macem singa betina untung Woojin sayang.

Hyungseob diem.

Woojin apalagi.

"By" Ini Hyungseob ngomongnya pelan banget.

"Iya?"

"Maaf.."

Woojin senyum terus nyium pipi Hyungseob."Iya nggak papa"

Ngggak lama Hyungseob ngerintih lagi sambil megangin perutnya sama megangin tangan Woojin, udah mau nangis lagi.

"By.. ya ampun, sakit lagi?"

Hyungseob ngagguk doang.

"Tunggu dulu aku mau beli obat" Woojin ngeletakin kepala Hyungseob yang ada di pahanya ke bantal terus ambil kunci mobilnya di meja.

Baru aja selangkah Woojin jalan Hyungseob udah manggil.

"By.."

"Iya?"

"Beliin pembalut juga stock punya ku udah abis yang.."

Baru aja Hyungseob mau ngejelasin tiba - tiba Woojin motong.

"Yang ada sayapnya kan? ada gambar hello kitty nya kan"

Hyungseob senyum. Woojin emang nggak pernah ngerasa risih atau sungkan kalo disuruh beli gituan karena dia udah biasa beliin mamahnya sama adeknya.

.

.

.

.

Woojin bener - bener bawain semua pesanan Hyungseob plus bubur, cream soup sama salad buah padahal Hyungseob nggak minta, tapi kata Woojin buat jaga - jaga aja siapa tahu pingin. Kalo gini mah gimana Hyungseob nggak tambah cinta coba.

Sekarang Woojin sama Hyungseob lagi tidur tiduran dikasur. Hyungseob neggelamin kepalanya didada Woojin sementara Woojin sibudik mainin rambut Hyungseob sesekali nyiumin keningnya juga.

"Oh iya by, kamu nggak jadi rafting?"

Oke setelah sekian lama Hyungseob baru sadar.

Woojin senyum "Aku nggak jadi ikut, udah bilang tadi sama Haknyeon"

"Maaf ya, harusnya aku nggak nelpon kamu minta tolong Ung aja mending"

Woojin ngecup bibir Hyungseob lembut "Awalnya aku panik banget waktu kamu nelpon sambil nangis - nangis kirain kamu kenapa gitu aku sampe nggak pamit juga sama mama waktu kesini, pas aku liat kalender di meja aku baru tahu kamu cuma nyeri akibat bulanan, mau marah sih cuma karena gini doang kamu sampe bikin panik aku biasanya juga nggak separah ini. Tapi yaudah ngapain juga marah, nanti kamunya juga malah tambah sakit"

Hyungseob ngedengerin apa yang di omongin pacarnya barusan nngak tau kenapa tiba - tiba aja mewek, keluar sendiri gitu air matanya. Alay banget emang Hyungseob juga nggak abis pikir moodnya bener - bener naik turun parah banget sih.

Woojin panik lagi.

"Sakit lagi ya? obat nya nggak mempan? mana yang sakit by?"

Hyungseob diem doang semakin nenggelamin wajahnya di dada Woojin. Nyet.

Hyungseob nih baperan bener dah jadi orang heran.

"BY NGOMONG DONG JANGAN BIKIN AKU KHWATIR!"

Iya, Woojin teriak - teriak saking paniknya ini Hyungseob nangis mulu.

Hyungseob ngusap air matanya terus ngehembusin nafasnya pelan "Aku tuh ngerasa bersalah banget tau sama kamu, selamat ini aku jadi pacar nggak ada alus - alusnya sama kamu, bawel banget lagi, terus pas aku gini kamu ngurusin aku nggk bawel, nurut aja gitu, bahkan sampe nggak ikut acara bareng temen - temen kamu, aku ngerasa jadi manusia paling jahat tau nggak"

Woojin ketawa. Gemes banget liat kelakuan pacarnya. "Awalnya sih aku kesel kamu gitu ke aku, tapi nggak papa lagi by, di bawelin kan tandanya kamu sayang sama aku, jadi yah aku udah biasa sih"

Hyungseob senyum terus meluk Woojin erat "Jangan bosen sama aku"

Woojin ngagguk terus nyium pelipis pacarnya. "Nggak bakalan bosen orang kamu lucu gini"

Hyungseob ketawa "Apaan sih kamu tuh!"

Woojin ngelepasin pelukannya terus kibas - kibasin bajunya.

"By, gerah banget, ac nya lagi mati apa nih "

"Lagi rusak ac nya katanya di benerin besok, panas banget ya, kok aku biasa aja sih"

"Ya orang kamu pake baju tipis gitu ya nggak mungkin gerah lah"

Hyungseob baru sadar dia cuma pake dress tipis belahan dadanya juga agak rendah. Hyungseob Buru - Buru nutupin badanya pakek selimut ya meskipun telat sih.

"Ngapain ditutupin segala ya ampun dari tadi juga udah liat"

Hyungseob ngelempar bantalnya.

"NGELIAT APAAN HAH, MESUM BANGET YA LO!"

Woojin ketawa "Jangan ngamuk ngamuk mulu, mending tidur aku capek tau"

Woojin ngelepas kaosnya jadikan sekarang dia topless, muka Hyungseob udah merah banget, gila ini Woojin mancing - mancing banget udah dia bajunya tipis, Woojin tambah kek gitu lagi, untung mami sama papi nya Hyungseob lagi pergi.

Hyungseob mau ngomel lagi tapi Buru - Buru di peluk sama Woojin nyembunyiin wajah Hyungseob didadanya, di ketekin.

"Udah diem, tidur aja mending. Aku nggak bakalan ngapa - ngapain kamu kok, kamunya aja lagi nggak bisa diapa - apain gitu"

.

.

.

.

BRENGSEK EMANG PARK WOOJIN MAKSUDNYA LAGI NGGAK BISA DIAPA - APAIN TUH APAAN COBAA !1!1!

.

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: HALOOOOO! Aku bawa ff nggak jelas lagi kali ini pairingnya Jinseob kekeke^^**

 **Topiknya yang aku angkat emang sedikit sensitif ya jadi aku minta maaf, dan sesungguhnya aku kalo lagi pms sebenarnya pingin dimanja - manja like Hyungseob gitu tapi sayangnya ngga ada orang seperti Woojin yang mau manjain aku wkwkwk**

 **Kalian kalo nemu cowok yang sifatnya kyak Woojin di ff ini mending jangan di lepasin pertahanin terus *apaandahgue***

 **Tapi kalo menurut gue cowok yang kayak gitu hanya ada di ff WKWKWK**

 **Last! jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya! :***

 **With Love,**

Hara22


End file.
